During manufacture of integrated circuits, Ill-V semiconductor material can be bonded to oxide material. Water molecules can degrade the bonding if they become trapped at the interface between the III-V semiconductor material and the oxide material.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Elements in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. The configurations shown in the drawings are merely examples, and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the inventive subject matter in any manner.